Moonlight Star
by Zanados Majere
Summary: Usagi Gets Captured and finds a mysterious young boy
1. The Phone call

First of all I'd like to state that I do not own Sailor moon, or any of the characters. Although I wish I did ^-^ *victory*.  
  
Key: "means someone talking"  
'This means someone's thinking'  
*A noise (other then talking =-P)*  
  
(This means that it's in a new area)  
  
Ok now I've gotten that over with =-P First of all I'd like to make it clear that none of the characters Ever had super powers in this fic, this is a alternate universe fic ^^ and its Kinda mushy maybe one of my other story's will be better ^^' Well. I hope you enjoy my fanfic ^^ don't hesitate to review ^^ And I will read flames however I will just laugh at them ^^ I will however read suggestions on how You think this fanfic could have been better. ;-)  
  
Usagi opens the fridge T_T "Nothing. nothing at all." Usagi's stomach growls  
  
"Mom! There's nothing to eat!" Usagi shouts up the stairs  
  
Ikuko walks down the stairs "Usagi stop complaining you just ate 5 minutes ago"  
  
"But mom the fridge is EMPTY!"  
  
"Oh no" Ikuko rolls her eyes "This IS serious; I better drive to the grocery store quick before we all die"  
  
Ikuko laughs  
  
Kenji's eye twitches "Usagi."  
  
Usagi and Ikuko look at Kenji  
  
Kenji stands up and sets his newspaper down "Ikuko, can I talk with Usagi alone for a minute?"  
  
Kenji walks over and kisses Ikuko on the cheek  
  
Ikuko smiles "Ok"  
  
Kenji looks at Shingo "Shingo go to bed"  
  
Shingo stands up abruptly "BUT BUT!! Wad I do?!"  
  
Ikuko, Usagi and Kenji glare at Shingo  
  
Shingo shrugs and walks upstairs  
  
Ikuko kisses Kenji then walks upstairs  
  
Kenji looks at Usagi with a slight glare *sigh* "Why don't you run over to the store for me" I need some supplies for the car"  
  
"Hay dad I know" ^^  
  
Kenji raises a brow "Hm?"  
  
"Dad can I ask Makoto to come pick me up And then we can go to the grocery store?"  
  
"."  
  
"...."  
  
"Fine." "Alright I'll go get the phone!" ^^  
  
(At the Makoto's apartment)  
  
*ring ring!*  
  
Makoto's eyes pop open  
  
.  
  
*ring ring*  
  
Makoto looks around then rubs her eyes* .  
  
*ring ring*  
  
"I'm coming I'm coming!"  
  
Makoto stagers over to the phone 'Must've fallen asleep talking, I got to stop drinking so much coffee'  
  
She picks up the phone trying not to sound irritated "Makoto residence speaking"  
  
Makoto's eyes narrow. "Umm. good. why are you calling at 12:00pm?"  
  
Makoto cringes at the volume on the phone "Umm... I gotta go is there something you wanted?"  
  
Makoto's eyes crack "Umm. why are you calling me at 1am to take you to the store?"  
  
*knock knock*  
  
"Um, one second, uh can you get that please?"  
  
"Sure" ( Unknown person at Makoto's house ;)  
  
"Anyway, what was your excuse?"  
  
Makoto sweat drops "Um. can't that wait till tomorrow?"  
  
*click, creek* "Hello, may I help you?" ( Unknown person  
  
(The Tsukino residence) *fxzzzzzzzzzt!*  
  
".Makoto Makoto Are you there?!"  
  
Kenji looks over at Usagi "Usagi what's wrong?!"  
  
Kenji stands up fast obviously startled  
  
Ikuko walks down the stairs in her night gown "What's all the noise about?"  
  
"Mom Mom I called Makoto to see if she could pick me up And we where talking and she got cut off"  
  
Kenji and Ikuko look at each other "Do you think something's wrong dear?"  
  
"Hai..."  
  
'Usagi looks nervous' Ikuko thought "Kenji I'm going to go check out Makoto's house"  
  
"Will that please you Usagi?"  
  
Usagi bites her lip "mom . can I come with you?" "I guess I'd be ok"  
  
"Ok bye dad" Usagi waves "Bye Hun" Ikuko Kisses Kenji goodbye  
  
"Goodbye deer you and Usagi come back safe"  
  
Kenji waves as Ikuko pulls out of the driveway  
  
(At Makoto's apartment complex)  
  
They pull up to the apartment building Makoto lives in "We're here"  
  
Usagi jumps out of the car and starts to run up the stairs "Wait Usagi don't run ahead"  
  
Ikuko runs over to Usagi "We don't know what happened"  
  
"Ok mom got it" ^^  
  
They slowly walk up to her room  
  
Ikuko slowly opens the door  
  
Ikuko Gasps "Usagi run!"  
  
Usagi runs down the stairs  
  
Ikuko slams the door as she runs with Usagi  
  
Ikuko pops out her cell phone  
  
Usagi watches as her mom starts to type 911  
  
*Gasp*  
  
Usagi feels something grab her arm  
  
Everything goes black  
  
End of chapter  
  
Well I hope you liked this chapter ^^  
Woot cliffy ;-P  
Dodges the pickaxe thrown at him  
Eeek! O_o Bye and remember to review ^_~ 


	2. The Kidnap

First of all I'd like to state that I do not own Sailor moon, or any of the characters.  
  
Although I wish I did ^-^ *victory*.  
  
Key: "means someone talking"  
'This means someone's thinking'  
*A noise (other then talking =-P)*  
  
(This means it's somewhere else now)  
  
Ok now I've gotten that over with =-P  
  
First of all I'd like to make it clear that none of the characters  
  
Ever had super powers in this fic, this is a alternate universe fic ^^ and its  
  
Kinda mushy and sad ^^;; maybe one of my other story's will be happier ^^;;  
  
Well. I hope you enjoy my fanfic ^^ don't hesitate to review ^^  
  
And I will read flames however I will just laugh at them ^^  
  
I will however read suggestions on how  
  
You think this fanfic could have been better. ;-)  
  
Usagi's eyes open to find that she was bound in chains in a dark and gloomy room  
  
She looked franticly around the room  
  
But to no avail, she can only see about two feet  
  
Usagi starts to panic but then hears a noise in the shadows  
  
Usagi looks in the direction of the noise but doesn't see anything  
  
.  
  
Usagi suddenly hears someone struggling in the shadows  
  
'There it is again!! I wonder if it's someone else who's been captured'  
  
Usagi looks franticly but can't see anything  
  
She tries to scream but nothing would come out but a muffled  
  
"Mmmff!!"  
  
Then she sees someone leaving the room all dressed in black  
  
And a cape to match the dark suit  
  
Usagi looks at where he came from and sees a struggling figure in the  
  
Shadows, Usagi finally gnaws thru the gag  
  
"Is...Is anyone there?"  
  
She sees the figure look up quickly  
  
"Who is it?"  
  
The voice is the voice of a boy not much older then her (maybe 19)  
  
"Never mind that, where are we?"  
  
A long silence fills the room  
  
"I.I don't remember."  
  
"Are you alright what Happened? Who is that guy?"  
  
"The same thing that nightmares are made of, and yes. I'm alright"  
  
"Lets try to get out of here though I can't survive much more of this torture"  
  
"I tried to escape but he punched me in the gut a few times"  
  
"Oh are you hurt!?"  
  
"No. not anymore"  
  
"But how'd you get caught?  
  
"I was visiting my cousin's house when we heard a knock  
  
On the door. so I went to get it because my cousin was  
  
On the phone, when I opened the door someone punched me  
  
Then stormed into the house, I jumped up and ran towards the phone  
  
To call 911. But as soon as I opened the door  
  
He threw a stiletto and cut the phone line."  
  
Usagi gasps as a stream of light pours into the dark and gloomy room  
  
They watch in horror as the black figure throws two women into the room  
  
One is a younger girl and the other is older which the two teens recognize  
  
"Mom!" (Usagi says "Mako-chan!" (The young boy says  
  
(Back at Tsukino residence)  
  
*Knock knock*  
  
Kenji stands up and walks over to the door  
  
Looks thru the peek hole and opens the door quickly  
  
"Uhh may I help you officers?"  
  
Two police are standing in the doorway  
  
The female one says  
  
"why yes. may we come in?"  
  
Kenji waves them in  
  
"Why, yes please come in"  
  
"Is something wrong?"  
  
The female cop says  
  
"Yes. your wife and daughter have been kidnapped"  
  
Kenji just stands there in utter shock  
  
The female cop waves him toward the couch  
  
"Umm I think we need to sit down"  
  
Kenji nervously sits down on the leather couch  
  
With the two police  
  
"We believe the suspect was a 21 year old boy"  
  
"We also hear from her web of friends that she had  
  
A boy friend of the same age"  
  
"We believe it may have been him, we hear that she  
  
Broke up with him about a week ago"  
  
"Do you know anything about this?"  
  
Kenji just sits there in shock trying to take all this in  
  
"Um.no officer I don't know anything I mean I knew she had  
  
A boy friend but I never heard that they broke up"  
  
The two police just sit there thinking  
  
"Well. if you have any information on the matter please don't hesitate  
  
Ok?"  
  
Kenji nods  
  
"Ok I'll make sure to tell you anything I find out"  
  
The female officer puts a reassuring hand on Kenji's shoulder  
  
"Don't worry, we'll find them"  
  
The female cop smiles and stands up  
  
"lets go"  
  
The two police walk out the door closing it behind them  
  
At that moment shingo Glides down the stairs  
  
"Hay dad, what's wrong? You look terrible"  
  
Kenji just looks toward shingo with a blank look  
  
"Dad, stop it you're creeping me out"  
  
"Shingo.go to bed"  
  
Kenji walks upstairs and closes the door behind him  
  
". . ."  
  
Shingo shutters  
  
"Gee I wonder what's wrong with him!"  
  
Shingo flops onto the couch and turns on the TV  
  
*ring ring*  
  
Shingo runs toward the phone and looks at the id  
  
It says "hino residence"  
  
Shingo shrugs seeing its one of Usagi's friends And picks up the phone  
  
"Yeah? What is it? Meat ball head isn't home right now"  
  
The voice of Rei comes on the line  
  
"Hay! Why would I lie to a stranger?"  
  
I  
  
Shingo hears giggling on the other side of the line  
  
"To go pick up groceries"  
  
"Nope she's probably with Makoto right now"  
  
I  
  
"Yeah see, why would I lie to a stranger?"  
  
Shingo rolls his eyes  
  
"I said you're a stranger didn't I?"  
  
"Hahaha girls are so stupid"  
  
*Beep!*  
  
Shingo gleefully hangs up and jumps back onto the couch  
  
(At the Hino residence)  
  
'The NERVE of that little brat hanging up on me like that'  
  
Rei Walks into the bathroom and looks in the mirror  
  
*sigh*  
  
'I wish that I knew where Usagi was.'  
  
'I need to tell her something'  
  
*shrugs*  
  
Then starts brushing  
  
Her long black hair  
  
'I wonder if Minako knows'  
  
Rei Walks into the living room and picks up the phone  
  
*ring ring*  
  
"Hi Minako how you doing?"  
  
"Good, do you know where Usagi is?"  
  
"I need to tell her something but when I called  
  
The little brat picked up"  
  
*shrug*  
  
"Then he said she was at the store"  
  
Rei laughed along with Minako  
  
"I Dunno I was calling to see if you knew"  
  
"The only reason I believed the little brat was because he said  
  
That Usagi Called Makoto to pick her up"  
  
"And when I called Mako-chan she wasn't there"  
  
"Makoto's cell phone why?"  
  
"Wait!!"  
  
"I just thought of something"  
  
"If I called Makoto's cell phone."  
  
"It wouldn't matter if she was home or not"  
  
"And she never turns it off"  
  
"I don't know. meet me at the old fountain in 20 minutes"  
  
"Think that will give you enough time to slip out?"  
  
"Just make sure it's not a mud cake"  
  
"Ok cya"  
  
Rei puts the phone down and leaves to go get dressed  
  
Into something more suitable for a walk  
  
Then walks out the door but suddenly stops  
  
'I'm getting a weird feeling.'  
  
Rei dives behind a wall and peeks around the corner  
  
Rei silently gasps at the sight in front of her  
  
In front of her stands a 21 year old boy  
  
Dressed in a brown jacket  
  
And blue jeans  
  
With black hair and a blue shirt underneath the brown jacket  
  
*Mental gasp* 'but but! He's supposed to be in America!  
  
End of chapter  
  
So how was it now?  
  
Longer you say? ^^  
  
I hope that's a good thing =-P  
  
And have you guessed who this guy is that's walking down the hallway  
  
In Rei and Makoto's apartment complex?  
  
Take a wild guess ^^;; well anyway, review! 


	3. The Escape

First of all I'd like to state that I do not own Sailor moon, or any of the characters. Although I wish I did ^-^ *victory*.  
  
Key: "means someone talking"  
'This means someone's thinking'  
*A noise (other then talking =-P)*  
  
  
Ok now I've gotten that over with =-P First of all I'd like to make it clear that none of the characters Ever had super powers in this fic, this is a alternate universe fic ^^ and its Kinda mushy and sad ^^;; maybe one of my other story's will be happier ^^;;  
  
Well. I hope you enjoy my fanfic ^^ don't hesitate to review ^^ And I will read flames however I will just laugh at them ^^ I will however read suggestions on how You think this fanfic could have been better. ;-)  
  
Usagi stares on in horror  
  
"Makoto?"  
  
The boy runs over and pulls Makoto into his arms  
  
"She's unconscious, you know her?  
  
Usagi stares in amazement  
  
"Is she your cousin?"  
  
The boy looks at her puzzled, and then it hit him  
  
"Hay, where you the girl she was talking too on the phone?"  
  
Usagi grabs her head, as if trying to keep her head on straight  
  
"Th.this is coming in too fast for me, I need rest"  
  
The boy just smiles  
  
"It's ok you can rest, I don't think he'll be coming back soon"  
  
Usagi looks up at the boy  
  
"What do you mean, what's he doing?"  
  
The boy looks puzzled  
  
"I dunno.just a guess"  
  
"Oh."  
  
The boy looks broken  
  
"That.must be your mother then?"  
  
Usagi shares the look  
  
"Yeah that's her; we heard the line cut out"  
  
The boy looked frustrated  
  
"So you and your mom came to save us?"  
  
Usagi rubs the back of her head  
  
"Haha Mostly to see if makoto was alright"  
  
The boy looked worried  
  
"Well lets get some rest, we have a vary long day ahead of us"  
  
(At Rei's apartment complex)  
  
Rei's eyes widened as the young man walked into her apartment  
  
'Oh my gosh! Why is he just walking into MY apartment?!'  
  
Rei peered around the corner  
  
'I have to escape'  
  
Then she looked back at her room  
  
'I wonder why he's just walking in. he could just knock'  
  
Rei's eyes widened in fear  
  
'Unless he's the one who kidnapped Usagi and her mother'  
  
Rei quietly sneaked through the hall and down the stairs  
  
'I have to get to Minako as soon as possible'  
  
Once Rei was in the parking lot she started running as fast as she could  
  
Minako looks at her watch in frustration  
  
'Rei-Chan should have been here by now'  
  
*sigh*  
  
Minako walks over to a bench and sits down  
  
'I hope she hurries'  
  
Minako looks up at the stars  
  
*pap pap pap pap pap*  
  
Minako looks in the direction of the sound  
  
"Oh it's just you Rei"  
  
Rei runs up and bends over breathing heavily  
  
"Minako! I know who kidnapped Usagi!"  
  
Minako's eyes widen  
  
"What do you mean!?"  
  
Minako looks pale  
  
"You mean she was kidnapped?"  
  
Then her eyes began to twitch  
  
"AND NOBODY TOLD ME?!?!?!?"  
  
Rei slaps her friend  
  
"Snap out of it! I just found out who kidnapped Usagi-Chan!"  
  
Minako sighs then nods  
  
"Ok what did you find out?  
  
Rei notices that Minako looks a little embarrassed now  
  
"Ok, I believe that Mamoru may have kidnapped Usagi"  
  
Minako's jaw dropped  
  
"Isn't he in America?!"  
  
Rei's eye twitched  
  
"Apparently not"  
  
Minako looked carefully at Rei  
  
"How do you know he's in Japan?"  
  
Rei looked gravely at Minako  
  
"After I walked out I saw him in the hall and hid behind a corner  
  
After he passed he went into my room, without even knocking.  
  
At 3:40 am."  
  
Minako's eyes widened?  
  
"Well come on! Let's go tell the police our info"  
  
Rei Sighed  
  
"Ok, let's go"  
  
Minako Smiled  
  
"Wait, don't you want to drive?"  
  
Minako Waved at the limo pulling up  
  
Rei sweat dropped  
  
"Um, ok sure"  
  
Usagi looked up at her surroundings hoping it was all just a bad dream  
  
A small tear ran down the young girl's cheek  
  
'It's real.it's all real'  
  
She then went to wipe the tear from her cheek, but noticed her arms where chained  
  
'What the?'  
  
She hears a voice in the shadows  
  
"Tisk tisk"  
  
Her eyes shoot up to where the noise came from  
  
"Oh you might as well not bother"  
  
Usagi starts to look around franticly  
  
"Who are you?!"  
  
She sees a shape in the shadows shift  
  
"Oh so young, so beautiful, HA!  
  
I've been looking for you for 2 years"  
  
Usagi's eyes widen in horror  
  
"You didn't answer my question!"  
  
Then she just hears laughter that sounds somewhat familiar  
  
"Hahahahahahaha, I'm hurt! Did you forget me that quickly?"  
  
Usagi stares in half fear half confusion  
  
"How can I answer that if I can't see you?!"  
  
"You have a point, for once. Meatball head"  
  
Tears start to fall steadily down the young girl's cheek now  
  
"Why? Why Mamoru? Why?!"  
  
"Oh shut up you pitiful excuse of a"  
  
Usagi and Mamoru hear a voice in the shadows  
  
"Hay! Don't talk to her like that!"  
  
Usagi stares in aw as she sees a fist hit Mamoru right in the gut  
  
Sending him to his knees  
  
Usagi just stood there wide eyed  
  
Then Usagi feels a boy cut her restraints and grab her arm  
  
"Come on lets get out of here, now!"  
  
Usagi pulls back slightly  
  
"But what about my mother!?"  
  
Usagi sees that it's the boy from earlier  
  
"I have her let's go!"  
  
Usagi nods  
  
"Ok let's hurry"  
  
Usagi and the strange boy run out of the door, Mamoru still gasping for air  
  
"Now where?"  
  
The boy looks at Usagi and is almost entranced but snaps out of it  
  
'This is not the time'  
  
The boy sighs  
  
"This way"  
  
The boy and Usagi start to run through the kitchen  
  
'This must be the living room'  
  
The boy pulls Usagi into a bedroom  
  
"Come on this way"  
  
The boy pulls something out of his pocket  
  
"Stay close"  
  
Usagi stares at the boy in utter amazement  
  
'How did he get all this. Oh my gosh that's a satchel charge! HOW COOL!"  
  
Usagi glances at the mysterious boy nervously  
  
"You sure you know how to use these?"  
  
The boy looks at the beautiful young blond hysterically  
  
"Are you sure you want to ask?"  
  
Usagi's eyes widen  
  
'Uh oh.'  
  
The boy then looked at Usagi  
  
"Here take them and hide in the far corner, behind the bed"  
  
The boy handed Usagi the two women  
  
"Ok"  
  
Usagi runs over to the corner  
  
Not a second later the boy runs beside her  
  
"Ok now when it blows, I want you to get out and run as fast as you can"  
  
"What about you?"  
  
The boy smiles  
  
"I'll run too, but we have to split up"  
  
The boy gives the girl a nervous glance  
  
"It'll blow any minute"  
  
The boy pulls a pen and paper out of his bag  
  
"Here, once you get home dial this number"  
  
Usagi Smiles weakly  
  
"Ok, but you better be there"  
  
The boy smiled back  
  
"I will, I promise"  
  
The boy then leaned over and gave the blond girl a soft kiss  
  
"Be safe"  
  
The boy smiled  
  
Usagi's utter shock was shattered by an explosion  
  
"Hurry run! He knows where we are now!"  
  
Usagi gets up and runs as fast as her legs could carry her  
  
'Who was he?'  
  
Usagi blushed lightly, not forgetting the task at hand  
  
'Geez, mom needs to loose some weight'  
  
Usagi snickered  
  
End of chapter  
  
So what do you think?  
Remember to review ^_^  
And thank you Moon baby2  
For your encouraging words  
"You're good. I got a little confused but I reread it and understood" 


	4. The Reunion

First of all I'd like to state that I do not own Sailor moon, or any of the characters. Although I wish I did ^-^ *victory*.  
  
Key: "means someone talking"  
'This means someone's thinking'  
*A noise (other then talking =-P)*  
  
  
Ok now I've gotten that over with =-P First of all I'd like to make it clear that none of the characters Ever had super powers in this fic, this is a alternate universe fic ^^ and its Kinda mushy and sad ^^;; maybe one of my other story's will be happier ^^;;  
  
Well. I hope you enjoy my fanfic ^^ don't hesitate to review ^^ And I will read flames however I will just laugh at them ^^ I will however read suggestions on how You think this fanfic could have been better. ;-) And that it's not my fault that this fic has bad line management lol It's the fact that no matter what I do with it it never comes out the way I want T_T so please bear with me ^_^'' and the periods are actually commas lol It replaces them with periods XD just thought I'd say that lol  
  
Usagi stopped content that Mamoru had stopped looking for her  
  
Then she looked around at her surroundings  
  
'Where am I?'  
  
Then she looked around at spotted a blue house with a picket fence  
  
'Oh yeah, this is close to the Amy's house, we better stop here for the night'  
  
Usagi started to walk over to the fence  
  
'I better hurry; I need to see if he made it.'  
  
Usagi blushed putting a hand up to her lips  
  
Usagi opened the fence and walked up to the door  
  
'Come on Amy be home' Usagi thought walking up to knock on the door  
  
Usagi Tried to keep her heart in her chest as she knocked a few times  
  
*knock knock*  
  
.  
  
*knock knock*  
  
"Hello Amy?"  
  
Usagi saw the door start to open  
  
'Yes!'  
  
Amy peered in to the dark trying to get her eyes adjusted  
  
"Hello?"  
  
Usagi would have jumped on Amy if it weren't for her mother  
  
Amy's eyes widened  
  
"Wha.what Happened?!"  
  
Usagi looked at Amy strangely  
  
"Um. Can I sit down? It's a long story"  
  
Amy Gasped then opened the door the rest of the way and waved them in  
  
"I'm sorry, I forgot, I'll be right back, wait here, I'll go get us some tea"  
  
The excited young girl ran off into the kitchen pulling out some cups  
  
Usagi heard Amy Rummaging in the cupboards  
  
"Green tea? Oh no wait.I don't have any"  
  
*shrug*  
  
"How about earl grey?"  
  
Usagi stared tiredly into the kitchen, only half awake  
  
"Um.ok that sounds nice"  
  
Usagi blushed slightly thinking about the mysterious boy  
  
Amy looked at Usagi confusedly  
  
"What's wrong Usagi?"  
  
Usagi then blushed even brighter when she saw Amy looking right at her  
  
"Nothing.I'm fine"  
  
Amy laughed then nodded  
  
"Ok um."  
  
Amy walked back into the room carrying two cups of green tea  
  
Amy still smiling walked over and sat next to Usagi giving her the tea  
  
"So.what where you blushing about?"  
  
Amy laughed  
  
Usagi turned bright red  
  
"Nothing"  
  
Amy smiled  
  
And looked over at Usagi's mom and Makoto "Oh I almost forgot; let's get them upstairs, I have some spare beds they can use"  
  
Usagi sighed  
  
"Ok then"  
  
Amy smiled glad to see Usagi back safely  
  
Usagi sighed Again  
  
"Somewhere, the person who kidnapped me, is still looking for me"  
  
Amy's eyes bulged  
  
"Really? How did you escape?"  
  
Usagi smiled then blushed leaving out small details  
  
"Well.I found someone who helped me get out safely, that simple"  
  
Amy stared at the floor for long moments  
  
"Ok.I believe you. follow me, I'll lead you to your beds"  
  
Amy looked at Usagi concernedly  
  
"Let's put your mom in here"  
  
Usagi walked into the room quietly then set her mother on the bed  
  
"G'night mom"  
  
Amy smiled at the sight before her  
  
"Come on Mako-chan can sleep in this room"  
  
Usagi sweat dropped  
  
'Gosh.I didn't know Amy-chan had so many rooms in her house'  
  
Usagi then smiled  
  
"Heh heh you have a lot of rooms Amy-chan"  
  
Amy smiled back  
  
"You think so?"  
  
"Definitely especially for a single girl living by herself"  
  
Amy laughed at this comment  
  
"I'll keep that in mind"  
  
Amy winked at Usagi  
  
"List so far, get married, ham, milk and green tea"  
  
They both laughed  
  
"Something tells me you won't get the first one in a grocery store Amy"  
  
Amy Smiled  
  
"I guess this belongs on a different list"  
  
Usagi shrugged  
  
"You never know"  
  
Amy smiled at that last comment  
  
"Let's get Mako-chan in a bed quick"  
  
Usagi nods  
  
"Ok yeah"  
  
Amy smiles and walks downstairs  
  
"Don't worry I'll get her"  
  
"Thanks Amy"  
  
Amy peaks her head around the corner beaming  
  
"No prob"  
  
Usagi looked flushed  
  
"Oh Amy, may I ask to use your phone?"  
  
Amy nodded an affirmative  
  
"Yeah sure but when you get off, you need to tell me what happened"  
  
Usagi smiled and waved off Amy to Makoto's room, then ran downstairs  
  
Usagi then walked into the kitchen racking her mind for the boy's number  
  
'Oh, duh what am I thinking?'  
  
Usagi had the number in her pocket that he gave her  
  
Usagi pulled it out as she walked up to the phone  
  
'Let's see.'  
  
Usagi dialed the number then waited impatiently  
  
'Please be home'  
  
Usagi heard someone pick up across the line  
  
Usagi did a little mental victory dance  
  
"Hello Tsukino Usagi speaking"  
  
Usagi panicked  
  
"Wait!"  
  
"Don't hang up yet"  
  
"Makoto's fine don't worry"  
  
I  
  
Usagi beamed noticing she got the right number  
  
"Yup and safe and sound at my friend's house"  
  
Usagi was shocked by this sudden question  
  
"One moment I'll go ask her"  
  
Usagi ran up the stairs to run into Amy  
  
"Why are you running Usagi?"  
  
Usagi walked down the stairs letting Amy pass  
  
"That person I called wants to come over, is it alright?"  
  
Amy looked strangely at Usagi  
  
"Sure I don't mind"  
  
Usagi clearly looked happy from this reply for she ran back into the kitchen  
  
Excitedly  
  
"Ok sorry for taking so long, you can come over.but why?"  
  
Usagi's eyes bugged at hearing this  
  
"Well how in the world did you get my call then?"  
  
Usagi laughed at this obviously finding it funny  
  
"Gomen! I forgot"  
  
Amy stared at Usagi in amusement as she runs outside to peer at the number  
  
Then sees Usagi blaze back into the kitchen all the leaves from outside blowing in  
  
Behind her  
  
Usagi picked the phone back up  
  
"I'm sorry so much!"  
  
Usagi heard laughing on the other end (fake obviously)  
  
"Ok its 7704"  
  
"Ok thanks I was wondering"  
  
Usagi laughed  
  
"Ok I will. bye"  
  
*click*  
  
Usagi sighed as she set the phone back on the receiver and walked back into the  
  
Living room with Amy sitting in the middle of the room on one of the couches  
  
"Ok now you need an explanation?"  
  
Amy smiled  
  
"That would be nice"  
  
Usagi smiled and plopped down on the couch beside her  
  
"Ok it all started when I looked in the fridge"  
  
End of chapter  
  
So what did you think? =)  
Not as bad of a cliff hanger as before lol  
Love ya all!  
Remember to review!  
I love Reviews!  
Haven't gotten any yet though.  
*shrugs and walks into a wall*  
Ouch! Howedthatwallgetthere Icouldhavesworntherewasadoorthere!!  
=( aw whatever!  
Review! ^ ^y  
And thank you LadyMissymia  
For your comforting review ^^ 


	5. The Visitor

First of all I'd like to state that I do not own Sailor moon, Dragon ball Z or any of the characters. Although I wish I did ^-^ *victory*.  
  
Key: "means someone talking"  
'This means someone's thinking'  
*A noise (other then talking =-P)*  
  
(This means that it's in a new area)  
  
Ok now I've gotten that over with =-P First of all I'd like to make it clear that none of the characters Ever had super powers in this fic, this is a alternate universe fic ^^ and its Kinda mushy maybe one of my other story's will be better ^^' Well. I hope you enjoy my fanfic ^^ don't hesitate to review ^^ And I will read flames however I will just laugh at them ^^ I will however read suggestions on how You think this fanfic could have been better. ;-)  
  
By the time that Usagi was done it was 6:32 am (An hour after she started)  
  
And by this time Usagi was constantly looking out the window for the arriving guest  
  
Amy looked over at Usagi and shrugged "Aren't you getting a little tired of looking out that window Usagi-chan?"  
  
"I'm just as excited as you but I'm trying to be patient about it"  
  
Usagi looked back at Amy with a frown "Yeah well that's just how you are, I'm completely different"  
  
Amy just sighed and walked over into the kitchen for another cup of coffee "Usagi-chan would you like some coffee? It's vanilla and regular mix"  
  
Usagi looked back beaming sure get two  
  
Amy peered around the corner "Two? What do you mean two?"  
  
Usagi just smiled at her "He's here" Amy's eyes glittered "You mean it's a guy?"  
  
Usagi sweat dropped 'Uh oh.Amy's had too much coffee'  
  
Amy pouted "You should have told me, I would be waiting at the window too"  
  
Usagi laughed as she walked over to open the door "Yeah sorry for keeping you in suspense"  
  
Usagi reached for the door right as it swung open and someone darted inside with a bunch of leaves following then closed the door as fast as it opened then locked it  
  
Amy sweat dropped 'I need a rake'  
  
Usagi looked out the window with wide eyes as she saw Mamoru peaking in Usagi almost had a heart attack, but Mamoru slid down the glass and out of sight  
  
Usagi just sat there wide eyed "Usagi-chan is something the matter?"  
  
Amy obviously missing that little seen was now looking at her confusedly "Um.Amy come and look for yourself"  
  
Amy walked over to the window confusedly "What Usagi I don't see anything."  
  
Usagi pointed at the bottom of the window "Look down there"  
  
Amy peeked down at what was on the ground "Oh my gosh! It's Mamoru!"  
  
Amy panicked "He's hurt I have to help him"  
  
Amy ran into the kitchen but Usagi stopped her "Wait Amy-chan"  
  
Amy looked madly at Usagi "Why you saw him Mamo-chan's hurt"  
  
Usagi looked frustrated "GOOD!"  
  
Amy stopped and looked confusedly at Usagi "What do you mean good?"  
  
At this point Seiya walked over and bowed to Amy and Usagi "I'm sorry but might I add that this Mamoru as you call him."  
  
Seiya waited for a second to continue "He was the one that kidnapped Usagi and me"  
  
Amy just stared at the man in confusion "But.but."  
  
Usagi Grabbed Amy by the shoulders and turned her back to facing her "He's telling the truth"  
  
Amy sighed and relaxed for a second "Then what do we do?"  
  
Usagi beamed Hugging Seiya's arm, Seiya Blushing a crimson red in the process "Easy, we call the police and claim that Seiya here subdued him"  
  
Amy smiled at Usagi "And we split the reward!"  
  
Usagi and Amy where hopping in circles now "Hip hip hurray!"  
  
Seiya just stood there sweat dropping 'Women.'  
  
Seiya smiled "Miss...Amy-sama is it? may I use your phone?"  
  
Amy smiled with a slight blush "Sure it's right in the kitchen"  
  
Seiya Smiled "Thank you, I suggest you tie Mamoru up for the time being"  
  
Usagi laughed "Wait Seiya, how about Amy calls and you and I tie him up?"  
  
Amy laughed at this too "Yeah you can catch up on things" Seiya smiled and nodded "Ok sure, I'll gladly take you up on the offer now that I think about it"  
  
Usagi and Amy laughed "Ok the string is in that drawer"  
  
Amy walked over to the phone "Hurry before he wakes"  
  
Seiya nodded now vary serious "Ok let's go Usagi"  
  
Usagi blushed liking the way her name rolled off his tongue "Ok yeah let's go"  
  
Seiya ran outside with the rope with Usagi following  
  
Amy dialed 911  
  
Usagi helped Seiya push Mamoru into a sitting position "So, where do you live?"  
  
Seiya put his finger to his lips signifying to be quiet "Shh we don't want to wake him"  
  
Usagi just nodded understanding perfectly  
  
The rest of the process was silent except for a few orders in hushed tones Amy ran outside shortly after they tied him up "The police say they'll be here in about a 10 minutes"  
  
Usagi smiled beaming up at Seiya which stood about 6 foot 1  
  
Seiya smiled back "Let's sit out here for a bit and talk"  
  
Amy smiled and winked at Usagi "I'll go get some coffee for the officers"  
  
Before Usagi could protest Amy ran back inside No leaves followed her though which she later found out was because There where no leaves outside to follow  
  
Usagi smiled at Seiya "So. you want to go out for a movie after this? I heard that Dragon ball Z history of Trunks is out at the theaters" Seiya laughed then smiled at Usagi "I'd like that"  
  
Usagi blushed slightly  
  
Then Seiya reached an arm around Usagi and made her jump  
  
Seiya laughed and Usagi just sat there blushing beat red  
  
Then Usagi looked up at Seiya and he stopped and looked at her  
  
After a long moment of silence he leaned his head down and kissed her gently  
  
At that moment Amy was about to open the door when she got this strange feeling  
  
'Oh I forgot the sugar!'  
  
End of chapter  
  
I'm sorry I took so long but you know, stuff ^_~  
And I know a lil mushy =)  
But hay! I warned you  
I just didn't tell you when ^_~  
REVIEW!!!!  
I NEED REVIEWS!!!!  
AND VENILA COFFEE!!!!  
JA NE!!!  
REVIEW!!!! 


	6. Authors notes

I'm sorry for keeping your waiting  
  
I've been slacking quite a bit and I'd like  
  
To ask if anyone is still waiting or if this story  
  
Has just been abandoned entirely  
  
Please review and let me know you're with me  
  
Not enough reviews and I might just give up entirely  
  
So how about this, if I get a review from ten people, lets play a little game ^_^  
  
The more reviews I get the longer the next chapter is going to be.  
  
Here's the chart.  
  
Reviews/words  
  
10 / 5,000  
  
9 / 4,500  
  
8 / 4,000  
  
7 / 3,500  
  
6 / 3,000  
  
5 / 2,500  
  
4 / 2,000  
  
3 / 1,500  
  
2 / 1,000  
  
1 / 500  
  
0 / 0  
  
Thank you. Please review  
  
Zanados Majere 


	7. Thank you

Whoohooo! We've got reviews!  
  
I counted 8 ^_~ Thank you all who reviewed, It was really encouraging ^-^y  
  
I have rejoiced much since the 11th And now I believe it's time to get writing!  
  
And yes 8 reviews means~~!  
  
*drum roll*  
  
This next chapter is going to be~~!  
  
*drum roll*  
  
About~!!  
  
*drum roll*  
  
4,000 words long!  
  
Thank you all who has left any reviews, you have made this chapie better for all of us ^^  
  
*feels like singing Faye Wong's "thank you for hearing me" song*  
  
(But since I'm not cruel enough to subject you all to my singing, I shall not.) T_T  
  
Thank you people! This wouldn't have happened without all of you!  
  
Peace, out!  
  
Thank you people! 


End file.
